Jika, Hanya Jika
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat ketika mendapati dua garis strip berwarna merah jambu itu./ "Kau hamil, Tenten-san."/ "Ini anak Neji, Sakura," kunoichi bercepol itu tertunduk, "satu-satunya peninggalan berharganya untukku setelah kematiannya."/ Fanon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Ending, maybe OOC, NejiTen.


**A/N: **Terima kasih MK, ending Naruto udah bagus, pair favorit saya jadi semua, meski kurang satu menurut saya, NejiTen :'( coba Neji ngga mati, kemungkinan besar dia pasti dipasangkan dengan Tenten, soalnya Sai-Ino yang dikira ngga bakal beneran dipasangan karena minimnya hints, pun ternyata malah canon \(^o^)/. Di Naruto Spin Off, Rock Lee Springtime of Youth pun hints-nya NejiTen tetap ada, kemarin sampai saya nonton ngebut tuh 51 episode.

Baiklah, untuk penggemar NejiTen, selamat membaca.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto selalu milik Masashi Kishimoto, dari awal sampai tamat dan seterusnya. Cover bukan milik saya.

**Warning:** Fanon, Alternate Reality, Alternate Ending, maybe OOC, very-very soft lime (masih masuk Rate T).

**Timeline: **Sekitar dua bulan setelah chapter 699 manga.

**Summary:** Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat ketika mendapati dua garis strip berwarna merah jambu itu./ "Kau hamil, Tenten-_san_."/ "Ini anak Neji, Sakura," kunoichi bercepol itu tertunduk, "satu-satunya peninggalan berharganya untukku setelah kematiannya."

* * *

><p><strong>Jika, Hanya Jika<strong>

**.**

**.**

**NejiTen fanfiction by Yoriko**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Semuanya terasa begitu singkat. Perang yang membutuhkan banyak persiapan, terbentuknya aliansi shinobi, semua yang terjadi ketika perang berlangsung, dan... ketika semuanya telah usai. Seperti baru kemarin ketika semua pasukan yang tersisa dari aliansi shinobi berselebrasi merayakan kemenangan. Semoga tidak perlu lagi ada perang di kemudian hari, sehingga tidak ada lagi orang yang kehilangan seseorang yang berarti baginya akibat perang.<p>

.

.

_Kunoichi_ berambut cokelat panjang itu mematut diri di cermin, ia menyisir rambutnya kemudian membentuk menjadi cepol dua. Melalui cermin ia dapat melihat pantulan senjata legendaris—kipas Bashousen milik Rikudou Sennin—yang mengingatkannya pada perang dua bulan lalu.

Perang. Ah... Neji.

Tenten menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia teringat nama itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menekan perasaan sedih ketika ia melihat Neji sudah tidak bernyawa. Sebenarnya, ia pun ingin menangis histeris seperti Lee ketika melihat raga tak bernyawa itu, namun ia ingat janjinya pada Neji untuk tidak bersedih apapun yang terjadi.

_Gulp._

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan rasa mual yang teramat sangat. Lalu, Tenten berlari ke wastafel dan mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya di sana.

Tentu, ia mengingat semuanya. _Semuanya._

"Sepertinya, aku..."

* * *

><p>Kedua bola mata Sakura membulat ketika mendapati dua garis strip berwarna merah jambu itu.<p>

"Kau hamil, Tenten-_san_."

Sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat _kunoichi_ bercepol di depannya itu tertegun.

"Ini anak Neji, Sakura," ia tertunduk, "satu-satunya peninggalan berharganya untukku setelah kematiannya."

Banyak kejadian mengejutkan yang terjadi selama perang, membuat Sakura sudah tidak terlalu terkejut dengan 'hal-hal mengejutkan lainnya' yang mungkin terjadi. Bahkan, soal rumor tentang kedekatan khusus dua murid Gai-_sensei_ itu—yang ternyata bukan isapan jempol semata.

"Tenten-_san_, anak kalian ini spesial. Janin ini menempel dengan kuat di rahimmu, bahkan ia sanggup bertahan kau bawa perang. Apalagi, di usiamu yang begitu muda."

Sang _weapon mistress_ itu tersenyum simpul, "Aku juga tidak menyangka, hihi."

Sakura menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau dan Neji-_san_ sudah sejauh itu. Mungkin, tanpa kusadari kalian memang bertindak lebih dewasa dari angkatan kami, ya?"

Terlihat semburat merah di wajah Tenten. "Sebenarnya, tidak juga sih. Aku dan Neji memang dekat sebagai teman dan _sparring partner,_ kau tahu sendiri betapa 'tidak normalnya' Gai-_sensei_ dan Lee di tim kami. Tapi, memang sebelum perang berlangsung dan kami ditempatkan di tim yang berbeda, aku dan Neji hampir selalu menghabiskan malam bersama."

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Kaiten!"_

_Jurus pemuda Hyuuga itu berhasil menghalau hujan senjata yang keluar dari gulungan Tenten._

"_Belum selesai, Neji."_

_Empat buah tombak mampu mengunci pergerakan kaki Neji, dan membuatnya terkunci._

"_Aah... kau ini kenapa tidak fokus, Neji? Biasanya kau dapat menghindari kuncianku."_

_Poof, poof. _

_Empat tombak dan senjata-senjata lain kembali tersegel ke dalam gulungan milik Tenten. Gadis itu menggenggam gulungan yang baru saja menyegel senjata-senjata itu._

"_Apa ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu? Kau bisa katakan padaku."_

_Mata lavender Neji menatap dalam pada manik cokelat gadis spesialis senjata itu. "Aku punya satu permintaan."_

_Tenten tersenyum lebar dan menampilkan gigi-giginya. "Haha, kau ini aneh, Neji. Katakan saja, sebelumnya kau 'kan tidak pernah minta apa-apa dariku. Kalau aku bisa tentu aku bantu."_

"_Sungguh?"_

"_Iya. Lagipula, Neji adalah sahabat terdekatku. Tentu aku akan lakukan apapun demi kau."_

_Pemuda Hyuuga itu menarik napas panjang. "Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau __menjadi ibu dari anak__ku."_

_Pluk. _

_Seketika itu juga, gulungan yang __dipegang Tenten, terjatuh ke tanah._

_._

_._

"_Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Neji?" ucap Tenten kepada __laki-laki__ yang berbaring di sebelahnya itu._

_Cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamar apartemen Tenten, menyinari wajah tampan Neji._

"_Aku tidak ingin tekad bunke terhenti jika aku telah tiada. Apapun dapat terjadi dalam perang nanti, Tenten. Kau pun tahu itu."_

"_Jadi, kau ingin penerus yang dapat terus menghidupkan semangat dan prinsip itu?"_

"_Ya, setelah perang pun belum tentu kita akan dapat bersama-sama lagi, baik itu latihan atau hal lainnya. Tenten, kau harus ingat kata-kataku. Apapun yang terjadi padaku saat perang nanti, kau jangan bersedih."_

"_Kau pasti akan baik-baik saja."_

_Mata kunoichi itu berkaca-kaca. Dalam hatinya, ia ingin tetap bersama dengan Neji, sebab ia adalah sahabat terbaiknya, sahabat yang dicintainya. Tenten tidak peduli lagi dengan tafsir cintanya, entah cinta sebagai sahabat atau yang lebih dari itu. Yang Tenten tahu ia..._

"_Cinta. Aku cinta Neji."_

_Lelaki itu tersenyum pada rekan setimnya yang kini tidak bisa disebut gadis lagi. Ia mengelus lembut wajah Tenten._

"_Aku juga. Maka dari itu, aku ingin menitipkan harapanku padamu."_

_Rona merah terlihat di wajah kunoichi itu. "Neji..."_

"_Aku tidak tahu apakah akan berhasil atau tidak, sebab kau akan ikut berperang juga. Tapi, aku berdoa semoga ini berhasil. Dengan begitu, tekadku akan terus hidup."_

_._

* * *

><p>Sakura tersenyum mendengar cerita Tenten barusan. "Tidak heran kalau seorang jenius seperti Neji-<em>san<em> memiliki firasat yang tepat. Aku ikut bahagia, Tenten-_san_. Kau bisa mengandung anak dari lelaki kau diam-diam cintai. Semoga jika nanti Sasuke-_kun_ sudah kembali dari pengembaraannya, kami bisa bersama."

"Tapi, Sakura. Apakah nanti klan Hyuuga mau mengakui anak ini? Kupikir, mereka tidak akan percaya begitu saja bahwa ini anak Neji."

_Kunoichi_ medis itu menggenggam tangan rekannya.

"Kau bisa katakan terlebih dulu pada Hinata. Bila nanti para tetua Hyuuga butuh bukti medis, aku bisa membuktikannya dengan tes DNA setelah anakmu lahir."

Senyuman merekah terukir di wajah Tenten.

"Ah ya, kau jangan latihan lagi sampai bayimu lahir, Tenten-_san_. Ia perlu istirahat total setelah perang berlangsung. Akan kuberi obat untuk kesehatanmu dan janinmu."

.

.

Ini kali kedua, Tenten berkunjung ke rumah sakit Konoha setelah ia datang memeriksakan kehamilannya pada Sakura, sebulan yang lalu. Ia dan Lee datang menjenguk guru mereka yang masih dirawat pasca perang.

"Sungguh sangat senang dua muridku datang berkunjung, aku jadi tak sabar ingin latihan bersama kalian lagi."

"Gai-_sensei_, cepatlah sembuh. Supaya kita bisa latihan lagi," ucap Lee.

Tenten mengerti keadaan gurunya kini—tidak bisa berjalan lagi. Suatu hal yang bisa dibilang sebuah keajaiban setelah ia memutuskan membuka jurus gerbang kedelapan.

"Kau tetap bisa latihan bersama Tenten, Lee. Bukankah begitu, _my youthful flower_?" ucap Gai kepada Lee dan Tenten.

_Kunoichi_ itu menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, Lee. Kurasa, mulai saat ini kau akan latihan sendiri, aku tidak boleh latihan dulu, mungkin sampai sekitar setahun ke depan."

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau terluka?"

Mata Tenten berbinar, senyuman tipis terlihat di wajah manisnya. "Gai-_sensei_, Lee. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan pada kalian. Aku sudah dua bulan mengandung anak Neji."

"HAAH?" ucap Gai dan Lee terkejut bersamaan.

"Wah! Cinta masa muda yang membara, itu bagus Tenten! Nanti kita akan melihat Neji kecil, dan tentu saja, akan kuberikan pakaian hijau sepertiku!" tambah Gai berapi-api.

"Tidak kubiarkan anakku memakai pakaian sepertimu, Gai-sensei."

Lee pun antusias. "Aku terkejut mendengar kau tiba-tiba mengandung anak Neji. Tapi, kapan, dimana, dan bagaimana kalian melakukannya? Bisa kauceritakan pada kami?"

Semburat merah terlihat di wajah Tenten. "Itu tidak perlu ditanyakan, _baka_!" ucapnya sebelum memberi bogem mentah pada rekan timnya.

Gai hanya bisa tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah dua muridnya. Ia tidak menyesal sekalipun telah dipertemukan dengan murid-muridnya yang luar biasa. Bagi Gai, generasi penerus adalah sebuah tongkat estafet keberlangsungan harapan.

"_Pasti Neji pun berpikir demikian_," ucap Gai dalam hati.

* * *

><p>Usia kandungan Tenten sudah menginjak bulan kelima. Perutnya sudah terlihat membuncit meskipun terusan bergaya China milik Tenten menutupinya. Hari ini, Hinata mengunjungi apartemennya.<p>

Tenten masih ingat betul ketika ia memberitahu Hinata tentang kehamilannya itu. Bagaimana Hinata sangat senang, menangis terharu dan memeluk Tenten, ketika mengetahui diam-diam rekan setahun di atasnya itu tengah mengandung anak kakak sepupunya.

"_Aku berjanji akan melindungi anak Neji-niisan, apapun yang terjadi._ _Aku akan bicara dengan ayah dan para anggota klan Hyuuga soal ini saat pertemuan klan nanti, kau tenang saja, Tenten-san._"

.

Lamunan Tenten terhenti ketika terdengar suara lembut milik Hinata.

"Bagaimana Tenten-_san_? Usia kandunganmu semakin bertambah. Apakah kau bersedia untuk tinggal di rumah keluarga Hyuuga?"

_Kunoichi_ bercepol itu mengulas senyum. "Aku sangat menghargai dan sangat berterima kasih kepada kebaikan hati Hiashi-sama dan juga dirimu. Tapi, aku ingin mandiri, Hinata."

"Tenten-_san_, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Meskipun anak ini lahir di luar pernikahan, tapi dengan kondisi yang demikian adanya, klan kami memberikan pengecualian. Ayah memutuskan untuk tetap akan mengakuinya sebagai Hyuuga. Kami akan merawatmu dan anak Neji-_niisan._ Kau tahu? Ayahku sangat senang ketika ia tahu akan ada yang menjadi penerus bakat Neji-_niisan._"

Tenten menggenggam tangan Hinata, ia tahu mungkin ke depan akan sulit. Namun, Tenten merasa tidak ingin menjadi beban keluarga Hyuuga.

"Kau tidak perlu bertindak sejauh ini, Hinata," mata ibu muda itu terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Hinata tersenyum. "Ini bukan apa-apa, Tenten-_san_. Sampai kapanpun, kami tidak akan melupakan pengorbanan besar Neji-_niisan_. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak bisa membalas pengorbanannya."

* * *

><p><strong>=Belasan tahun kemudian=<strong>

.

.

_Trang._

Terdengar suara denting senjata antara _nuke-nin_ dari Otogakure melawan seorang pemuda tiga belas tahun. Ini adalah misinya yang kesekian sebagai seorang _chuunin_.

"Takdirmu akan kalah, bodoh. Itu tidak akan berubah, rasakan ini!" teriak _nuke-nin_ itu dengan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

.

"_Sougu, Tensasai_!"

Pemuda berambut cokelat itu melempar gulungannya ke udara—di atas lawannya dan melepaskan ratusan senjata berbeda dari situ. Senjata-senjata itu bergerak begitu cepat sehingga hanya terlihat sebagai garis-garis putih.

_Nuke-nin_ itu cukup lihai menghalau hujaman ratusan senjata itu. "Kau tetap akan mati, itu takdirmu!"

"Kau salah!" dengan cepat pemuda itu menarik kembali gulungannya dan kembali menyerang sang _nuke-nin_. Ia mengaktifkan _byakugan_, kemudian simbol hijau berlogo _yin-yang_ terlihat di bawah pemuda itu—memastikan musuh berada di dalam area serangan.

"_Hakke rokujuuyon shou!_"

Enam puluh empat pukulan mengenai _tenketsu_ musuh.

"Belum selesai, rasakan ini. _Hyaku niijuu hachi shou_!"

_Nuke-nin_ itu terpental saat terkena jurus beruntun 128 pukulan. Si pemuda menon-aktifkan kembali _byakugan_-nya.

"Kau salah, sebab menurut ayahku takdir manusia bisa dirubah meskipun ia seorang _bunke_. Itu pula yang dikatakan ibu."

* * *

><p>"Uff…"<p>

Wanita dengan dua cepol khasnya—yang kini sudah terlihat semakin dewasa—itu menghela napas. Setiap hari pelanggan yang datang ke toko senjatanya hanya beberapa.

"Dunia terlalu damai. Penjualanku tidak banyak."

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel dari pintu depan tokonya. Tenten bersiap menyambut pelanggannya. Namun yang datang bukanlah pelanggan.

"Ibu, aku pulang," ucap pemuda dengan gaya rambut diikat di ujung seperti sang ayah.

Sebuah senyuman hangat terukir di wajah Tenten. "Selamat datang, Nozomu. Bagaimana misimu?"

Sang _weapon mistress_ menatap putra kebanggaannya lekat-lekat. Wajahnya tampan, penampilannya begitu mirip ketika Neji masih _genin_ dulu, bedanya sang penerus tidak memiliki tanda segel seperti sang ayah. Mewarisi bakat alami Neji sebagai jenius Hyuuga dan kemampuan penguasaan senjata seperti dirinya—ditambah latihan jurus-jurus klan Hyuuga bersama Hiashi dan Hinata, serta latihan _taijutsu_ bersama Lee, tak heran jika ia akan menjadi ninja berbakat di kemudian hari.

"Semuanya lancar, bu," ucap Hyuuga muda tersebut sambil tersenyum riang—seperti ciri khas sang ibu.

"Syukurlah, kalau begitu ayo masuk dan segera mandi. Ibu akan menyiapkan makan siang kesukaanmu," ucap Tenten dengan aura keibuan yang kini dimilikinya.

.

.

"Oiya, bu. Setelah ini, boleh aku berkunjung ke rumah kakek Hiashi dan rumah bibi Hinata? Ah Boruto! Sudah dua minggu tidak bertemu dengannya, jangan-jangan ia sudah berulah lagi," ucap Nozomu bersemangat.

Tenten mengangguk pelan. "Tentu saja, boleh. Hati-hati ya, sampaikan salamku pada mereka. Jangan lupa mengunjugi makam ayah sepulang dari sana."

"Tentu ibu," jawabnya mengulas senyum.

.

.

"Hei, Neji. Kau lihat? Harapanmu telah terwujud," ucap wanita itu di hadapan foto Neji.

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

* * *

><p><strong>Keterangan: <strong>

Nama** Nozomu **artinya harapan, kalau yang untuk anak perempuan, Nozomi. Maaf jadi ada OC, soalnya Naruto NextGen! Berasa kurang tanpa anak NejiTen. Saya mbayangin kalau anak NejiTen itu tampan berambut coklat seperti Tenten dan memiliki mata byakugan Neji. Sifatnya tidak dingin seperti Neji kecil dulu, namun lebih ke Tenten yang ceria. Ia pun menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Boruto dan Himawari.

Lalu, soal kemampuan, karena gen Neji dominan maka jeniusnya pun nurun, selain itu bakal lebih hebat karena selain menguasai jurus-jurus Hyuuga seperti ayahnya. Anak ini pun _weapon master_ setelah dilatih sang ibu, dan juga bisa taijutsu karena dilatih Lee. Sehingga, bakal jadi ninja tipe sensorik dengan serangan jarak dekat maupun jarak jauh.

**A/N:**

Ngga nyangka bisa selesai, padahal ini adalah plot bunny tadi malam. Ini adalah 'bagaimana ending NejiTen' menurut saya. Semoga dapat diterima. Oh ya soal kejanggalan janin Tenten yang tetap kuat dibawa saat perang, anggap saja memang janin mereka itu kuat. Uhm, teman saya sendiri sewaktu hamil muda tetap loncat-loncat dan janinnya sehat-sehat saja.

Dan terpaksa membuat Tenten hamil di luar nikah disini karena menyesuaikan missing-scene dengan canon-nya. Tidak apa-apa ya, demi jalan cerita :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca, ditunggu reviewnya :D


End file.
